Príncipe
by PattoG
Summary: Desde siempre había creído en encontrar el amor verdadero, en la magia de el beso de tu príncipe azul, en que escucharía campanas en el momento que sus labios se rozaran, que se estremecería de emoción y anticipación...


Príncipe

-Kai/Hiromi-

-Bey Blade-

La serie no es mía ¿Obvio no?

-X-

Desde siempre había creído en encontrar el amor verdadero, en la magia de el beso de tu príncipe azul, en que escucharía campanas en el momento que sus labios se rozaran, que se estremecería de emoción y anticipación, que sentiría el fuego corriendo por sus venas con cada beso y cada rose.

Ella quería creer en la magia, en el destino y en el amor.

Ella estaba enamorada de la idea del amor.

Por eso cuando conoció a Shusuke cayo de inmediato a sus pies.

El era en apariencia el príncipe perfecto.

Sonreía calidamente a todo el mundo.

Reía abiertamente cuando era feliz.

La miraba embelezado como si fuera la mujer más bella del mundo.

La tomaba de la mano en cualquier oportunidad.

Besaba sus labios sin importar si estaban en público.

La trataba como a toda un princesa… al menos al principio.

Con el tiempo cambio.

Cuando estaban en público las cosas continuaron exactamente igual, solo en privado era diferente.

Su sonrisa se borraba en cuanto estaban a solas.

La miraba fríamente y evitaba tocarla.

Le decía una y otra vez lo tonta que era.

Le recriminaba siempre por no arreglarse correctamente y avergonzarlo por tener una novia tan común, le decía que estaba pasada de peso y que lucia como un espantapájaros a su lado.

Ella sabia que era mentira. Ella nunca fue tonta. Pero ella lo amaba y no quería perderlo.

Ella quería creer en el amor verdadero, en la magia y en la felicidad eterna.

Ella lo amaba tanto que perdono cada uno de los insultos, cada golpe, cada bofetada, cada humillación…

Se repetía una y otra vez que era su culpa… que era ella la equivocada, que ella se merecía ser tratada así…

Hasta que ella lo creyó. Ella se convenció de que cada palabra era verdad. Ella supuso que el amor verdadero, el amor real no era como en los cuentos de hadas. Que no todo era felicidad y que el amor debe doler.

Y vivió así, creyendo que eso era correcto. Que nada cambiaria y que pasaría su vida junto a Shusuke.

Pero se equivoco. Shusuke, su príncipe ficticio la abandono. La desecho cuando no le fue más útil. La dejo perdida, sola y asustada. Una mujer rota. Una mujer con el alma y el corazón hechos añicos.

Lloro. Lloro por que estaba sola, sin familia y sin él. Con sus amigos lejos en algún viaje alrededor del mundo y sin saber que hacer.

Pero ella nunca fue una mujer tonta, oculto el dolor, la agonía y la desesperación detrás de una sonrisa amplia cuando sus amigos volvieron. Les mostró una Hiromi fuerte y feliz que era lo que ellos esperaban encontrar y oculto avergonzada a la chica asustada y dolida que era realmente.

A partir de entonces se convenció que jamás encontraría a alguien dispuesto a permanecer a su lado. Los príncipes azules no existen, se decía todos los días al espejo.

Se equivoco nuevamente. Lo supo cuando su verdadero príncipe volvió a su vida.

Le enseño que ella era especial. Que era hermosa. Que merecía ser tratada con respeto.

Su príncipe no era afectuoso en publico, pero cuando estaban a solas le demostraba la ternura de la que era capaz mientras curaba las heridas que Shusuke le dejo.

Permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo en silencio apoyándola, abrazándola suavemente mientras ella lloraba después de que se atrevió a confesarle lo ocurrido con Shusuke una noche cuando se sintió capaz de superar esa amarga experiencia y enfrentar de su mano el futuro.

Ella lloro de alivio entonces, abrazando a su príncipe y empapando su camisa. Lloro de felicidad al saber que era libre.

"Te quiero"

Lloro aun más al escucharlo hablar, pero no fueron lágrimas de dolor, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Te quiero también"

Lo había encontrado, el amor eterno, la felicidad que busco todo el tiempo. Descubrió la magia mientras el la besaba con ternura. El fuego, la pasión y las chispas que la recorrían de pies a cabeza cuando su príncipe la tocaba. La felicidad inmensa que sentía cuando su príncipe le sonreía le decían que ese amor que soñó era real y que lo había encontrado.

Lo miro a los ojos, sus maravillosos ojos violetas y sonrío aun mas mientras el secaba sus lagrimas con su pañuelo. Lo que pensó imposible pasó. Encontró a un príncipe real, uno que no monta un blanco corcel pero conduce una motocicleta negra. Un príncipe que no sonríe radiante pero tiene una media sonrisa llena de confianza.

Uno que no la halaga ni la besa en publico pero que la mira con cariño y le ofrece su brazo para que camine a su lado dejando en claro que ella es la mujer de su vida y la sonrisa en los labios de ella grita que es feliz y esta enamorada.

Ella encontró en su mejor amigo y confidente, el gruñón capital del equipo, a su príncipe… pero no, no es un príncipe azul. Ella no es como las demás. Ella se enamoro del único príncipe de hielo en existencia.

-X-

"Aun ahora resulta incomprensible para mí como el amor puede doler tanto"

Esa frase fue mi principal fuente de inspiración, yo soy de las que piensan que el amor, cuando es correspondido, no debe doler, así que simplemente quise escribir algo así.

Espero que les guste y que no me odien por tardar tanto con mi otro fic pero aun estoy trabajando en el capitulo nuevo.

Espero sus comentarios!


End file.
